New Random Nations!
by Arrival of Tears
Summary: Oh my gosh! New nations are here but they are weird!
1. New Nations Arriving

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

A normal day at the World Meeting as always...

America is at the head of the table, talking really loud about being a hero. The other nations are just ignoring him. Germany has his hands full with a complaining, hungry Italy sitting next to him.

Suddenly, a large, whirling, black hole opens in the ceiling. All the nations except for America (he is STILL talking) stared at the hole in amazement.

Then a girl drops from the hole and on the table. She stands up and brush dirt from her clothes.

"Uh who are you?" asks England. The girl, not paying attention, jumps off the table and goes into a corner with her I-Pod.

"Wait! Don't push me!" cries the second girl as she tumbles and goes SPLAT! on the table.

"Here I go!" yelled the third girl, jumping and landing on top of the first girl.

"Oof!" A fourth girl lands on them two. A fifth girl floats to the floor with her huge coat and scarf. Finally, a sixth girl poof right on top of the massive pile-up on the table.

[Thirty seconds later...]

A bunch of angry tick mark symbols appears on the girl's head who was on the bottom of the pile-up. She groans in horrible pain (who wouldn't after that?).

Then she pulls out a wok and sword out of nowhere. "Wok or sword, guys?" asks the girl.

"Wok!" all the girl's answer at the same time. The girl who poof holds up a silver tray with pink scones on it. Everyone's faces turns into extreme terror and starts to edge away.

POP! Smoke fills the room and the nations cough and hold their noses. When the smoke clears, all the girls were chibis!

"England, you did this to us!" points the third girl to a surprised England. "Right guys! Guys?" she turns around and face-palm.

"Denmark!" introduces herself. "Cuba talking to nobody!" points to end of the table. "we normal nations."

"Then hybrid-nations! Girl juggling a wok, sword, firecracker, laptop, and other random stuff is China, or all the Asian countries together minus South Korea. Korea/America has I-Pod. Russia/Poland persuading original Russia to color pink. England/Poland is one with pink scones, who is now strangled by original England." said a tired chibi Denmark.

Prussia comes in announcing, "The awesome me-" RING! RING! RING! Prussia, looking annoyed, says, "Your phone is ringing"

"Oh! By the way, you no awesome!" declares chibi Denmark. "Hello?" "This is a robbery."

DUN-DUN-DUN! Puts down the phone and crawls away really fast!

"What do you mean I'm not awesome! Of course I am!" chuckles Prussia, with the bird chirping.

"I show you, aru!" said chibi China, dropping everything but the laptop and opens the internet. "See my poll says Death the Kid is more awesome than you, aru!"

Prussia takes a closer look and notices that Denmark, Cuba, and Russia voted on it.

"Denmark! You are part of the Awesome Trio! How could you betray the awesome me like that!" said a hurt Prussia.

"I didn't do that! Chibi Denmark did!" said Denmark, holding up the mini version of Denmark. All the chibis gives a thumbs-up. DING!

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol." chuckles the two Russias in agreement.

"Stop laughing Russia!" orders chibi Denmark. "Da? da?" "Not you Russia! Chibi Russia!"

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." all the chibis hides behind chibi China. "Ne-never mind!" squeaks a pale chibi Denmark.

Everyone start to argue with each other. The chibis are sitting: chibi Denmark to Prussia (topic: who is more awesome?); chibi China to Japan (manga) ; chibi Cuba to chibi Canada and Canada (normal); chibi England to England (magic and scones); chibi Russia to Russia (you don't wanna know); chibi Korea to Korea (k-pop).

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE H** UP AND F***ING SETTLE DOWN?!" roars Germany with a red face.

Silence fills the meeting hall as every nation listen right away!

"...You are right, China. Germany is too straight to be a mochi!" whispers chibi Denmark. "Yeah, he is a block." whispers chibi Cuba.

"aru..." whispers chibi China. "that is true, da?" replies chibi Russia. "sure, scones?" asks chibi England. "Ah HA HA!" roars chibi Korea in laughter.

"Guys! Germany is mad enough! Don't tease him any further!" whispers chibi Canada in a hurry. Everyone looks around in confusion.

"Who said that?" asks America. " "Me!" jumps a chibi Canada on Canada's lap. "Oh! It's Canadia!" declares America loudly.

"I SAID QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" yelled Germany in rage.

"Ve, Germany~. I am hungry! Who wants pasta?" said Italy with a pot of pasta in front of him.

"ME!" shouts all the chibis, rushing to Italy with happy expressions on their faces.

* * *

That was the weirdest thing I ever wrote! Please review!


	2. Pasta and an Airplane

I don't own Death the Kid, the Asdf references, and Hetalia either!

* * *

Now the nations are feeding the chibis with Italy's pasta. So far it's not going well...

"Aiya, aru! Stop squirming around!" cries China as he struggles to spoon-feed a messy chibi China. She had sauce on her face and pasta in her hair. China gives up after a few minutes and wipes chibi China's face with a paper towel.

"Here you go eat!" said Denmark pushing the plate towards chibi Denmark. She stares at it for thirty seconds and looks back at him.

"What's wrong, you can't eat?" ask Denmark, holding her up.

"Denmark, you have to feed her. Chibi Denmark is a little kid." said Finland, holding the spoon up to her mouth and she ate it. Pretty soon, chibi Denmark finishes everything on the plate.

"That's me wife." said Sweden proudly. "I am not your wife..." said Finland with a deep sigh.

"Here comes the airplane!" said Cuba feeding chibi Cuba. CRASH! Everyone turns to the windows and sees an airplane sticking out of someone's house.

"De-ze! Where did the airplane come from?" asks South Korea in amazement. Chibi Korea records the accident with her I-pod and now is making a music video about it. Korea quickly knelt to help her make the video.

"The hero will help the poor people inside!" shouts America, busting a hole through the wall.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! USE THE DOOR!" yells England with chibi England shaking her head at the ridiculous thing happening.

~A hundred and twenty seconds later~

"The hero's back!" announces America with a boy to his side. He goes through the glass window, shattering it to many pieces.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! THE WINDOW IS BROKEN!" shouts England again with a headache.

"Oh hon hon hon, calm down, Angleterre." said France, advancing toward England with a creepy smile. Chibi England snatches one of the scones and throws it at France, knocking him unconscious.

"Hm? Why is France knocked out?" asks England. "He was going to rape you." said chibi England seriously. "Really?" "Yes." England hugs chibi England and they both pull out scones and tea to celebrate.

"Okay. So who did you find America?" said Germany, ignoring people. The boy next to America perks up and runs to both Italys cheering, "Pasta and Tomatoes!"

"~Ve? Who are you?" asks Italy with Romano sitting next to him with a grunt. "China's younger brother, Italy!" answers the guy.

"HUH? CHINA'S YOUNGER BROTHER IS ITALY?!" shouts every nation even China. "Yes, aru~. He is my little brother!" smiles chibi China.

"Romano! Romano!" chants mini Italy. "What do you want, brat?" asks Romano in deep annoyance. "Tomatoes!" said mini Italy. Romano hands him a tomato to eat and mini Italy plops into his lap and begins eating.

"Hey, who says you can sit on my lap?!" yells Romano. "Fratello, just let him." suggest Italy cheerfully. "Grazie!" "You're welcome!"

"Now that this is getting late," said Germany looking at his watch," This meeting is over!". "Italia!"

"Coming, Germany~!" said Italy, holding mini Italy up and skipping out the door. Japan follows quietly with one of chibi China's mangas in his hand.

"We better go too." said England with chibi England in his arms, sleeping with Flying Mint Bunny on her head.

"Iggy! Wait for me!" shouts America hurrying to him. "That's not my name..." he trails off and out the door.

"kolkolkol. We also must go now." chuckles Russia with chibi Russia saying bye to chibi China and scaring both chibi Denmark and Korea.

"Bye China! See ya later!" said chibi Denmark, tugging on Denmark's pants who is annoying Norway. "Oy! Time to go!" "Alright!" replies Denmark and puts chibi Denmark into Norway's arms.

"Why is she in my arms?" said Norway with an annoyed face. "Because I put her that!" "you-"

"It's no use arguing with Denmark. He's weird." said chibi Denmark. Norway looks at her with a stoic face and pats her head in agreement.

They left the room. "So I'll see you at home?" asks Korea to China with chibi Korea uploading the airplane music video on YouTube.

"Sure, aru~ We're going to be here a little while." "Okay." The Koreas walk out the door, laughing at the video.

"So Prussia. Death the Kid is more awesome than you! Here's how..." explains chibi China with a Power point.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese se! He is not as always as me!" said Prussia. Then a wok and a frying pan hits Prussia on his face.

"Hm?" "He tires me out too. And I agree with you that Death the Kid is more awesome than him!" said Hungary.

"Arigato, Miss Hungary! Let's go home, China aru!" proclaims chibi China. She jumps onto China's back with her Death the Kid stuffed doll.

Later...

Prussia wakes up with two big lumps on his head and said, "They forgot the awesome me..."

* * *

Eh? What do you think? Please review! Se dig i morgen!*

*see you tomorrow in danish (google translate)


	3. Stranded on an Island

I don't own Hetalia or the asdf references.

* * *

"Captain, I found a crab!" salutes Italy. "That's good, but don't play around too much and drown." warns Germany.

Japan and mini Italy comes in with a lot of fresh fruit in their arms. "You found a lot of good stuff!" said Italy with the crab sitting on his head.

Italy runs into the water and says, "Hey, lets swim! The sea is really pretty!" Then he splashes chibi Denmark and mini Italy. Both of them chase Italy around and swims and floats in the sea.

Germany and Japan are watching them play. "Something like this is good every once in a while." muses Japan quietly.

"You think?" asks Germany. "I've always want to relax on a southern island like this once in my life." Japan replies with the wind blowing gently.

"You're right." agrees Germany. "And it would be great if someone rescues us soon." finishes Japan.

* * *

Germany and Japan are looking at a map of the Allies and calls Italy over.

"Hey, Italy!" "It's done! Yay! Yay!" cheers the rest of the group. Japan and Germany's eyes widen as they turn around.

"Th..this is.." gaped Germany. "A giant plate of pasta made of sand!" said Japan.

* * *

The campfire flickers as the light reflects off of Germany, Japan, and chibi Denmark. Italy is sleeping with mini Italy on top of him, also asleep.

"Yay, found the Axis Powers!" cheers America as he looks through binoculars. "They all look so serious..."mumbles England.

"Hey, someone stepped on my foot." said Russia. "Ah! I just bit by a mosquito!" shrieks France very girly.

Then Germany and Japan are roasting marshmallows for smores. Japan smiles as he takes a bite of his smore. Italy describes the flavor as gooey on the inside and crunchy on the outside.

"What the heck! Are they mocking us? Well, we're gonna do it too!" declares America angrily. "Do what?" asks the Allies popping up.

"We're gonna roast smores too!" America answers sharply. They try it later but the fire kept burning the smores a lot so the Allies sinks into sadness.

* * *

Later piano music is heard as the Axis Powers sits around the fire. "I wonder how Austria-san is doing..." says Japan out loud.

"You could ask him. He's been there the whole time." says Italy, pointing to the left. They turn around sharply.

Austria is playing his piano in the shallow part of the water. All the chibis are standing around him and listening.

Chibi England, China, Russia, Cuba, and mini Italy are swaying to the classical music. Chibi Korea and Denmark are recording this on the I-pod.

"HE HAS?!" shouts Germany in shock. The chibis turns around, glaring and said, "Quiet, blockhead!" And then turns back around.

* * *

ONCE AGAIN...they are sitting around the fire (seriously how many times has that happened now?!). Germany, Japan, and chibi Denmark turns around quickly for they notices something.

"They're here." said Germany with his jacket sliding off. "Seems like it." adds Japan pulling off his jacket. Chibi Denmark sighs heavily and chibi China pats her back. "Who?" asks mini Italy and Italy, both popping up.

"The Allied Forces." confirms chibi China. "Yes..." trails off Germany as he stares at chibi China for ten minutes.

The Allies are standing on a cliff: America with chibi Korea; England with his chibi; France with chibi Cuba; Russia with his chibi; and China without his chibi.

"Why are you?! Aren't you suppose to be with the Allies?" asks Germany with his pistol. Japan slides his katana out of the sheath. Chibi Denmark got out an axe and chibi China got out a wok. Italy waves his white flag and mini Italy testing a slingshot with tomatoes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The hero's in charge! That's me-" announce America loudly. "Nobody cares right now!" snaps chibi Korea in annoyance.

"I choose you, China!" orders America, ignoring chibi Korea. China springs high and brings his wok down heavily. Chibi China jumps in front of him with her own wok and blocks the attack.

"Why, aru?" asks China to his chibi. "You forget that I'm a mixture of all the Asian countries minus Korea. Which means I'm in Japan mode right now!" cries chibi Japan. Then chibi Japan conks Germany on the head with her wok and knocks Japan out with the sword.

"Oh I knew I forgot something! When the hybrid-nations are in their other modes, sometimes it's long but most of the time it lasts a few seconds." explains chibi Cuba.

Chibi China (she's back!) turns to Italy with a look. Italy falters and begins waving his flag quickly and crying to not hit him.

The Allies jumps down and surrounds the Axis. "Good! Capture them!" orders America. Chibi Korea behind him signals to mini Italy to do his thing.

The nations except America notices this and their chibis told them to be silent and watch. Mini Italy fits tomatoes in the slingshot and lets it go. SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! America is covered in red tomato juice and is currently biting a tomato too.

Everyone stares in surprise and begins laughing really loudly. Both Englands are rolling on the sand, laughing their asses off. The two Russias are kolkoling and the Chinas are sniggering quietly. Chibi Korea is recording this with chibi Cuba and Denmark taking pictures. France is teasing America about his new look. Germany and Japan cracks out amused smiles and Italy, while smiling, is lecturing mini Italy.

"This isn't funny, you guys." mumbles America, wiping off his face and removing the tomato. "I'm sorry, America-san." says Japan.

Then a rumbling sound is heard as the nations look confused. France points to the sky and they follows his finger. A pony is flying through the sky and music plays: ~There's a magical pony flying through the sky on a magical trip~

Germany raises his pistol and shot the pony. The pony pauses and drop like a stone down in the air and into the sea.

"That was weird." he said. "You...shot...down...our...friend." said the chibis slowly and scary-like. Germany blinks as the chibis turns toward him with purple auras on them.

"What's wrong with them?" said France as he puts a hand on chibi England. Her head face him with a creepy expression and said, "Do not touch me..."

France lets out a high-pitched scream and jumps in England's arms. "Save me, Angleterre!"

England drops him in disgust and yells, "I'm not your shield, you bloody frog!" Every nation even Russia looks incredibly nervous and backs away from the chibis and Germany.

"That was, like totally, outrageous! What you done!" wags chibi Russia to Germany. "I know huh, I totally agree with you!" said chibi England.

"Huh?" said the countries. "No! This can't be happening!" wails chibi Denmark shaking chibi Cuba. Chibi Cuba comforts her distress friend.

"Hey Cuba, how come Denmark is upset?" asks England. "Mm? Oh, Russia and England are in their 'Poland' form now. Denmark is the only one who can't stand it." explains Cuba.

"We should like totally get back to what we were about to do." reminds chibi England. "Okay." shudders chibi Denmark in terror.

The chibis circles Germany. "Ready, aim, throw the cheese!" counts chibi Korea. Every kind of cheese is fired and slingshot at Germany.

Five minutes later...Germany is under a HUGE pile of cheese. "Nice!" "Awesome!" "Excellent, aru!" "Kolkolkol!" "This is going on YouTube!"

"...where did they get the cheese from?" asks a stun America to everyone.

"You should know by now not to underestimate the chibis." sighs China. The chibis laughs and fist bumps each other.

"YAH! Hetalia Fans Forever!" cheers the girls and one boy. "What did you say?" "No-nothing!"

* * *

So what do you think, huh? Please review! :D


	4. Failed Training and Creepy Meeting!

I don't own Hetalia just the new characters.

* * *

"Number!" Germany barks as the group are in the training session. "One!" confirms Italy.

"Today is how to interact with your superiors!" Germany explains the lesson for today. "Yes, sir!"

"First up, they're humans. So you must treat them gently." said Germany. "Gentle?" Italy asks as he strokes the kitty's head soothingly.

"And sometimes you must be strict!" Germany yells. "Strict! Paw out!" said Italy for he is squishing the kitten's paw.

"Italy, you shouldn't do that..." warns chibi Denmark. The kitten licks Italy's face and he cries out for Germany, saying It's mutiny!"

"What are you doing, Italy?!" Germany shouts in anger. "HELP!" cries mini Italy with a bucket on his head.

"How did a bucket get on your head!" cries chibi Denmark and tries to tug it out. "HELP! GERMANY!" both Italys panic and crashes into each other.

Germany sighs in defeat in the problems of his team.

* * *

Germany walks out with Italy and mini Italy, leaving both Englands on the floor with rockets on their head.

"Darn! Beaten by that #$% again!" said England, pounding on the floor with his fist. "Next time, it won't be like that! I still got my secret weapon!"

"Pink scones?" ask chibi England with her face covers in dirt. "What? No of course not! How can something si-" mutters England.

Pauses and glances at chibi England's shaking face. "Ah! That can be our back-up weapon!" England quickly said. Chibi England cheers in happiness.

Later..."Curse Germany with all your might!" orders England in a black cloak. The group around the cauldron begins chanting randomly.

"That fool will sure to repent in tears!" chuckles England. "Pretty sure that won't work." reminds chibi England, talking to Poland on the phone.

"England! What are you up to?" asks America, opening the door. Chibi Korea peeks in and said, "Is your curse on Germany done?"

"Why America?!" says England, freezing up in fear. "No! But Poland is on the phone!" told chibi England.

"Awesome!" says chibi Korea and rushes to the phone. "Chibi..." says England with a look. "What did I do?" whines chibi England.

* * *

"Damn it! I got interrupted last time, so this time I'll do it at my place." mutters England as he approaches the summoning circle drawn on the floor with candles on it. Chibi England scampers after him and holds the spell back.

"Book, please." he asks and chibi England hands it to him. England flips through the book till the right page pops up. "Here we go." said chibi England.

They close their eyes and chants a long spell. The circle glows a blueish-green color and the candles flickers when the wind blows.

"I send for thee, from faraway lands! Come forth!" shouts the Englands and flings out their hands. Two people rises up in the middle of the circle.

"You called? Da?" the Russias asks. England stares for five minutes at them and chibi England greets chibi Russia.

"Konichiwa, Russia! Poland invites all the chibis to his house next week!" she said in excitement.

"Really that's like totally awesome!" replies chibi Russia in Poland form. "Begone!" yells England and pushes Russia's head down.

"Time to go! Become one with me later, da!" waves chibi Russia as she ducks down. "That went well!" told chibi England to Flying Mint Bunny.

* * *

At the Allies' Meeting...

"All right it's going well...is what I want to say, but just a moment. Don't you feel something strange?" asks a worried America. Chibi Korea feels a chilling presence and slowly puts down her I-Pod.

"We feel it." raises the England. "It's like there's someone other than us." finishes chibi England.

"It's probably General Winter or a ghost behind his back." says France, pointing to Russia. "Eh, us?" asks the Russias.

"Don't mention spirits, aru!" cries chibi China with her wok connecting to France's head. CLANK! Then she jumps with the Hello Kitty Doll. "I'm scared!"

"Jeez, this is scary!" says America. "Ya think?!" shouts chibi Korea from her corner. "Chinas, you can eat your crab now."

"Hai!" says the Chinas, munching the crabs they prepared. "There are two more countries who shouldn't be here!" confirms France with a huge bump.

"You're kidding! Nobody knows who the other countries are!" whimpers England.

"They sure are clueless, huh Canadas?" breaths chibi Cuba. "We wonder when it'll be our turn to sat something." quietly whispers the Canadas.

"Who are you?" questions the polar bear. "I am Canada and this is Chibi Canada."

* * *

"Count off!" orders Germany. "One!" from Italy. "Two." from Japan. "Three!" from mini Italy. "Four." from chibi Denmark.

"All right, this is the middle part of the training. Each of you do your very best!" said Germany. "Yes, sir!" cries the group.

"Yes, sir!" many voices sounded behind Germany. He turns around and sees the chibis in training gear. "Why are the chibi Allies here?!"

"Germany~. I invited them!'' said Italy, waving to them. "ITALIA! THIS IS AXIS TRAINING! THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" yells Germany.

"Germany-san, perhaps they can stay here for one day. After all, it has been a long travel for them." pipes in Japan.

"Well, okay. But no spreading what you see here!" Germany said to the chibis. "Hai!" they salutes.

Germany is running fast while the chibis are in the middle and Italy is last. "Italy, run properly!" snaps Germany and looking back.

"We'll get lunch after this run." he offers. Italy then surpasses Germany but still running weirdly.

'Looks like he's catching up. With the proper motivation, he could do anything." thought Germany. Italy looks behind him and took off running super fast with mini Italy hanging on for dear life.

"Hey! Don't run away while I'm praising you!" shouts Germany in the dust cloud. "THE ENGLISH ARMY IS HERE!" the Italys cry in absolute terror.

A huge dust cloud is kicked off by Italy's fast feet. Then Germany follows and yells, "Why are you only fast while running away?!"

Japan is sitting down on the field with the chibis. Amusement are shown on their face as they watch Germany chase after the fast Italys.

"They say Italians tanks can advance sixty kilometers a week on the battlefield, but after stopping English troops, they can retreat sixty kilometers within a day." explains Japan to the chibis.

"I never knew that." said chibi Denmark. "So that's why Italy took off with my brother, aru." wonders chibi China.

"Must have seen me behind him.'' said chibi England. "True." smiles chibi Russia. "So you got it on video?" ask chibi Cuba to chibi Korea.

"Yep, this is going under the file: Funny Moments" confirms chibi Korea. "K-pop?" "Yeah!" shouts the chibis except Denmark, China, and Cuba.

They have a serious conversation about anime with Japan. "This training is over!" shouts Germany. He looks forward and yells, "Hold It, Italys!"

* * *

Please review on what you think!


	5. World Academy Part 1

I don't Hetalia just the chibis.

* * *

The Earth...It's a blue, beautiful, miraculous planet. The W Academy exists at its heart. The W Academy...It's a school full of mysteries, where countries around the world attend as ordinary students!

* * *

"Well then, the next topic of the next academy newspaper is club meetings!" announces Germany with huge stacks of paper on the table in front of him.

"What? Club activities is an okay subject, but I prefer stories about food! Or a beauty contest sounds fun too!" winks Italy.

"The topics around this time of year is always club activities!" reminds Germany. "You're uptight Germany!" complains mini Italy, sitting on the table.

"And mini Italy, off!" points Germany. "Ah..." whines mini Italy and grumbles under his breath, "potato bastard..."

"W-well, why don't we discussed that next month and have some teacakes?" suggests Japan by the window. He then puts a plate of them on the table.

"Teacakes! teacakes!" chants both Italys. Japan raises his crossed fingers and asks, "So, Mr. Germany! About the club activities..."

"What is it, Japan?" said Germany. Japan holds up a list of mysterious clubs and said, "There are several strange enigmatic clubs. Like the Siesta Club..."

"What do people do in that club?!" asks Germany in horror. "I know! They sleep! We belong in that club, too!" pipes in the Italys.

Germany has Italy and mini Italy by their collars and said, "Take our club seriously!"

"Okay, excluding weird clubs, let's go and interview them!" slaps Germany with his hand on the chalkboard. "Newspaper Club, move out!"

"Yay!" cheers Italy with the group marching out. "The Newspaper Club is lively again today." said Seychelles in the hallway.

* * *

"What?! You want to interview the Chorus Club?" turns Ukraine around in surprise. "I'm glad to hear it, but I'm not sure what to say."

"Discussing what you normally do at the Chorus Club would be fine. Please tell us about yourself, too." sways Italy in place with a clipboard.

"Estonia, could you do it?" asks Ukraine. "Okay." Estonia pushes up glasses. "Most of the superior students gather in our club. The Baltic States belong to the club too."

"Since I'm busy, I haven't been able to take part much." chimes in Lithuania with Latvia at his side.

"Well, among these students, I'm called the Singing Revolution." Estonia winks. "You're cool!" said Japan in awe.

"And the biggest characteristic of this club is that we're always targeted by the Soviet Club." Estonia in gloomy and sweating mood.

Russia and his chibi peeks from the door with the dark aura around them. "Oh come on, the Soviet Club collapsed." "Too bad it did."

"Please go home!" begs Germany in fear. America shoves the Russias down on his way inside the room.

"Hey! You gotta interview my Hero Club, too! My heroic activities must be known!" a proud USA. "No, they don't." chibi Korea with her famous I-pod.

Russia's scarf surrounds him and chibi Russia and Korea walks away, listening to K-Pop. The Newspaper Club also leaves in a hurry.

* * *

"Oh, so you're interested in the Gourmet Club?" Turkey holds a piece of food. "Only hand-picked gourmets can join this club, aru!" China with a napkin.

"What we do is: cook, eat, and love food." sparkles France. "That's the entirely of the Gourmet Club, aru!" Chibi China eating a plate sweets.

"Ah! I couldn't join this club!" whines Italy. "This is a club for mature people who loves true gourmet food." explains France.

"Like you are mature, France. (sarcasm!) England is barred from this club, aru." adds chibi China.

"A heart that loves gourmet food!" stands Turkey. "A wonderful sense!" France with a rose. "An inquiring mind..." "That's willing to eat anything!" crouches the Chinas. "That's us, the Gourmet Club!" said the four of them together.

"The Gourmet Club is noisy." notifies Germany. "You said noisy right?" Japan scribbles down.

* * *

"Ha! You want to interview the Witchcraft Club? Sorry, but this club is for the hardcore only." said England in a cape.

"We are not open to the public." Chibi England with a spell book. "Well, if you want to know, bend this spoon for me!" requests England with a spoon.

"Your _tsundere_ process is quite mysterious, Mr. England." notices Japan. "_Tsu..._" asks England.

"Okay, then. Let us interview you!" Germany breaks the spoon with his fist. England gasps in surprise.

"You're cool, Germany!" cheers Italy. "That's Mr. Germany for you!" claps Japan.

"Here are the activities for the Witchcraft Club. They include harmonious marriage witchcraft, love charms." Romania with a candle.

"And a good harvest prayer in which you disguise yourself as that wizard with the glasses and a scar on his forehead." chibi England with a scroll.

"Wow, that sounds fun!" says Italy. "Damn It! The unique and secret truth about the mysterious Witchcraft Club has been revealed!" horrified England.

"Thank you very much for your coöperation." bows Japan.

* * *

"I felt this while we were interviewing, but this academy's clubs are all unusual." notices Germany. "They're all strange and interesting!" sways Italy.

"You guys are the strangest people!" pops in England. "Let's just agree that we're all strange." appears Japan.

"Yeah!" adds in chibi China. "chibi China, how come you are here?" asks Germany. "Wo shi Zhong Guo!" yells the chibi suddenly.

"What?" "She says I am China in Mandarin." translates Japan. "Iie! Watashi wa nippon." says the chibi calmly.

"No, I am Japan in Japanese." translates Japan. "Chyuugoku! Ri ben!" she yells. "China in Japanese and Japan in Mandarin." confirms Japan.

"I am HONG KONG!" shouts the chibi with hands raised and then faints. Chibi Cuba walks by and sees chibi China on the floor.

"Hey chibi Cuba! Why was she shouting china and japan in two languages?" asks England.

"Oh yeah. That always happens to her. She can't decide which personality to use: China or Japan. The two personalities argues about it and messes up their own languages. Then Hong Kong interrupts." explains chibi Cuba.

"Oh my aching head." groans the chibi. "Which one are you?" asks chibi Cuba. "Hong Kong." "Time to go now, chibi Hong Kong."

"See you later." bows chibi Hong Kong and leaves. "What was that all about?" wonders England, Germany, Italy, and Japan.

* * *

The arguing personalities is ChibiChyuugoku's idea.

Chibi Denmark: Yeah! And go riding into the sunset!

Chibi Hong Kong: Is she drunk again? She can not hold her liquor.

Chibi Cuba: *Sigh* I'm not carrying her this time.

Chibi England: That bloody girl is too young to drink!

Chibi Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol! I can help her. *raises pipe*

Chibis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

Chibi Denmark: *wakes up* Huh? *sees Chibi Russia over her* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me:...Please review...:D


	6. World Academy Part 2

Now to part two of World Academy! Ha! Ha! Ha!

* * *

"Alright! It's time for the second half of the club interviews! No matter how strange the club may be, don't flinch!" Germany determined.

"Hey! Let's have merenda already!~" moves Italy side to side. "Not now, after we're finished!" says an annoyed Germany.

"Yes, let us eat after we're finished..." said Japan moving slowly.

* * *

"Denmark!" "Chibi Denmark." "Norway." "Iceland." "Finland!" "Hm." mutters Sweden. "We're the Nordic Club!" introduces the group.

"You want to interview the Nordic Club?! I'm the big boss here, so ask anything you want!" Denmark in a chair with legs open.

"Alright then, First, can you close your legs? I don't want to look at that..." Germany with his face away.

"We're really good with all the part-time jobs and volunteers!" says Denmark loudly. Norway appears behind Denmark's chair.

"What kind of activities do you do in your club?" asks Japan with the pen and clipboard to take notes.

"We, the Nordic Club, help keep up order of this academy and for that, we design cool and awesome furniture!" Denmark's eyes blazing.

"This is embarrassing..." mutters Iceland to the side of him. "Tell me about it..." facepalm chibi Denmark.

"We eat snacks and talk about furniture or what we want to do in the future like normal people!" laughs Finland.

"When you're finished, please do show me!" Japan scribbles away on his paper.

"Hey Japan, did you know? When we're in trouble, our furniture from all across the world comes together to form a giant robot!" yells Denmark gleefully.

An illustration shows that process with "a very Nordic-like loose face". "W-what? Really?!" sputters an astonished Japan.

"Wow! Nordic furniture is amazing!" gasps Italy. "He is lying." said Sweden, holding a struggling Denmark.

"Yes...I know..." said Germany.

* * *

"Welcome to the Canada Club, where we quietly enjoy everything there is about Canada!" greets Canada.

"We wear Canada shirts, cover pancakes in maple syrup, and do things like sing songs and roast marshmallows while drinking coffee and looking at the mountains." says chibi Canada with coffee in her hand.

"Would you like to join?" asks Canada with flowers around his head. "In a way, it's like the true meaning of life!" says Japan with sparkles.

* * *

"This is the Going Home Club! The details are that not many people attend regularly and it's about home and self-defense!" glares Switzerland.

"This is...an actual club?" asks Germany in disbelief. "Yes." replies Switzerland.

* * *

"I'm too lazy to go home..." groans Romano on the floor. "B-big brother, are you okay?!" cries Italy in panic. "Get angry at me, damn it..." he groans.

"Switzerland's club is more active than this one!" shouts Germany from the side.

* * *

There is The Elephant Admiration Club with India and Thailand in it.

* * *

"Oh, you're willing to interview the Swimming Club?" Hungary turns around while drying her hair with a towel.

"Miss Hungary!" cheers Italy. "We already done a few shows already!" giggles Hungary. "How cool!" says Italy.

"Finally, a reasonable normal club." Germany breathes in relief. "Hey Japan! Come swim 10 kilometers with me!" offers Australia.

"Aaahh, I wouldn't be able to do it! My back would give out!" stammers Japan.

"You're right! It wouldn't feel like a good swim unless it's about the same as swimming the Straights of Dover (34 km!)" stretches Australia.

* * *

"He is being disruptive as always. He is a fool." said Austria, glancing behind.

"JANJAGAJAGAJANJANJAN-EEHEE-haYEEAAH-HEE JANGAJAGAJANJANJAN-uWA-HEEE!" rocks Prussia on his broom guitar in the background.

"I will scold him later." said Germany with his eyes close in shame.

* * *

"There is something I've realized while we were out trying to get a scoop. This academy is weird." said Germany, looking at a list of the clubs.

"Eh? You really think so? I think it's pretty normal!~" said Italy swinging his arms. "It's a **_little _**extraordinary." said Japan.

"Oh?" pauses Japan at a door. "Hm, is there something over there?" asks Germany. "It is the weird otaku club." looks Japan at the list.

"Huh? What a strange name." muses Germany. "Why don't we investigate it?" asks Japan eagerly. "Eh yes, we'll do that." say Germany.

CRASH! CRASH! The Newspaper Club look at each other with raised eyebrows. Japan pulls open the door and peeks inside.

The chibis looks up from their stacks of manga and anime on the tables. "Oh! They're here!" says chibi Cuba.

"Um? What was the noise just now?" asks Germany. "The noise? Oh! That is chibi Denmark getting chased by Russia." explains chibi England.

Chibi England is trying to calm them down but no progress. "I give up! Now where is my Negima! Magister Negi Magi manga?" frowns chibi England.

"Oops!" squeaks mini Italy, puts down the manga, and sneaks away. "There it is! He He He! Negi, lets see what happens to you next!" laughs chibi England.

"Come back here and let me persuade you." chuckles chibi Russia. "No way! You're just gonna beat me up like last time!" wails chibi Denmark.

She hides under the table and shakes in fear. Chibi Korea distracts chibi Russia with the latest Korean song. Chibi Cuba is drawing pictures of anime.

"So what do you do in here?" asks Japan. "We read manga and watch animes! Have discussions (arguments)! Cosplays and write on our blog."

"Really? How interesting." mumbles Germany, "Japan, we better go now. Japan?" He looks up to see Japan immersed in the club.

"..." Germany stares. "I think he is going to be a while so just relax here." offers Chibi China. "Have some food." "Thanks..."

* * *

"Dolce~" Italy bites into his food. "Tch...What am I going to do with you..." grunts Germany. Japan drinks his tea.

"Mini Italy, where were you?" asks Germany. "Ve~at the Okatu Club. You just didn't notice me when you came in." mini Italy slurps his tomato juice.

Afterwards, they somehow managed to get together an article for their newspaper and pass it out with no problem.

* * *

^I came here to be your friend! Let's form an alliance!

Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, It's the spinning world rondo.

Stamp your feet to the beat and carolore.

Twirl around and around and toast with a boot.

Say, "Ciao~" to the spinning, spinning world Hetalia!

Ah~ I wanna eat Toma~Toma~tomatoes, Bon apetiti!

Ah~ I won't give up Even if I get beaten up!

(Ah! It's a pretty lady!)

Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a circle rando

Eat pasta, drink wine and sing

Spin, world! It's our Hetalia!^ sings the Okatu Club. "Yeah, that's a wrap everyone! Time to go to bed, aru!" said chibi China.

"Just a minute! Done, the video is now on our blog!" chibi Korea cheers. "Good night!" calls the chibis and they went to sleep.

(All the chibis share a dorm together.)

* * *

Phew! This is tiring! Two chapters today! Not bad! Well, please review! Avere una bella serata e dormire bene!*

*=Have a wonderful evening and sleep well in Italian (From Google Translate so I'm not sure if it's right!) ;D


	7. Usual World Meeting and Party Planning

I do not own Hetalia, just the chibis!

* * *

"Yosh, Now let's start the World Meeting! Why don't we solve one by one the problems of the world, all together? If we all collaborate, even complex problems, will surely be solved! Right up to now, the most discussed topic is global warming, but if we all work together to build a giant hero to guard the Earth, It'll be okay!" explains America in front of the room.

"Really, that is your plan for global warming?" drawls chibi Korea, sitting next to him.

"And no contrary opinions are allowed!" continues America. Chibi Korea puts her head down on the table.

"...I agree with America-san." Japan crosses his arms. "This again, Japan?! State your own opinion!" pounds Switzerland.

"I oppose. How could I agree with something so illogical?" England looks up from his book and puts down the cup of tea.

"Well, _I'll _oppose both America and England." France with roses around him. "Then which one is it?!" cries England in outrage.

"Jeez, it is your hobby to disagree with me or something?" America poking a pen into France's hair. "Neither of you has good sense anyway." France says.

"Why don't you find a better hobby?" America asks. "I'm gentlemanly, unlike you two." France still says.

"Quit making important decisions with that king of logic, you wine-freak!" England hitting France with a hand.

"You guys are childish, aru. Grow up a little. Here are some snacks so calm down, aru." China holds a bowl of snacks up.

"I don't want any." says France and England fighting. "England, stop fighting, please!" begs chibi England. They don't stop so chibi China and England puts their heads down.

"Hey, Russia, aren't you going to say anything?" Spain asks next to Russia.

"Huh, me? I want a confused and troubled Lithuania come crying to me." said Russia. Lithuania sweatdrops and backs away slowly.

"You agree with me, don't you, Latvia?" asks Russia next to Latvia. He is in fear because Belarus is threatening him with her knife.

"Belarus, stop scaring Latvia!" orders chibi Russia. "Why?" Belarus waves her knife. "I want to scare him. Kolkolkolkolkol." laughs chibi Russia.

"Chibi Russia-chan, it's not good to bully the weak." advises Estonia. "It's so fun, though." whine chibi Russia and puts her head down.

"If you came any closer, the Poland rule will apply and your capital will become Warsaw." warns Poland in between Russia and Lithuania.

Greece is sleeping as usual. "Hahaha, nice fight! I'm hungry! Can I get a burger?" laughs America, watching France and England's fight.

Everything become loud as everyone is arguing with each other. "All of you, shut up!" Germany roars and taking control.

France with a lump on head and England choking him stops and said, "Germany?"

"What the point of creating more problems when the meeting is supposed to be solving them?!" Germany asks in outrage.

"We have to calm ourselves and talk this out. If you got something to say, present some precise data first. Then say what you want to say. 8 minutes to talk for everyone. No whispering and running out of time. Who wants to speak shall raise their hand first." orders Germany.

A hand raised and Germany points to that person. "You may speak, Italia!" he confirms.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy echos around in the room. "ITALY! SAY SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES PASTA!" yells Germany.

All the chibis had enough of the stupid meeting. "Chibis, are you all right?" frowns Germany.

"Can we take a break?" asks chibi Denmark. "We're going nowhere." mumbles chibi Cuba. "Hear, hear!" cheers mini Italy.

"Fine, we will take an hour break." orders Germany. Every nation shuffles out of the room except the chibis.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asks chibi Denmark. "We have a party, aru!" shouts chibi China. "How will we get the supplies?" asks chibi Cuba.

Chibi England poofs up some party decorations. "There is a store right next to the here, da. I'll get the rest." chibi Russia walks out.

"I can play music from my I-pod!" announces chibi Korea. "Don't you only have Korean songs?" frowns chibi Denmark.

"Russia, England, and I have all kinds of songs!" chuckles chibi Korea. "All right, aru! Let's get this party ready, aru!" smiles chibi China.

* * *

"What are they doing something in there?" listens France, England, and America at the door.

The door swings open and knocks the three nations to the wall. "Oh? You be more careful!" lectures chibi Russia.

She walks past Russia who picks her up. "Why so loud in there, chibi?" Russia asks. " Chibi Russia squirm and jumps out of his hands.

"You will see soon, da?" she adjusts her scarf and walks out. "Must be pretty big, if she won't tell you, Mr. Russia." said Estonia.

"True." laughs Russia.

15 minutes later... A scream erupts from outside and kolkolkols are heard. "They are so nice." says chibi Russia sweetly with several bags.

The nations except Russia stares in horror as chibi Russia comes in covered in blood. Russia beams in pride for he taught his chibi well.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! She knocks hard on the door, leaving three huge dents. Chibi Korea pokes her head out and blinks.

"Da-ze! That took you a while! Any problems?" she asks. "Nothing much. Just a stubborn person." smiles chibi Russia innocently.

"Come in then. We're almost done! This is my idea" whispers chibi Korea.

"What- SLAM!" America is cut off with chibi Korea shutting the door.

* * *

"The decorations are up?" asks chibi Cuba with a clipboard. "Check!" said chibi Denmark and mini Italy on a ladder.

"Food and drinks?" "Check, aru!" Chibi Cuba crosses those two of the list. "Music?" "Done!" confirms chibi Russia and Korea.

"Uh? England, what are you doing?'' chibi Cuba pauses. "Mm, I'm putting out chairs to sit." she said. "Good idea!" chibi Cuba gives a thumbs-up.

* * *

The wild party will start in the next chapter! Please review!


	8. PARTY TIME!

I don't Hetalia; just the chibis.

* * *

"I am so bored, Iggy! When is the break over?!" whines America and tugs on England's arm.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Ten minutes left." England replies.

Ten boring minutes later...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Chibis! Time for the meeting to continue!" calls out Austria. The door creaks open and the nations stare at each other.

"What the?" they ask. "The hero will check this mystery out!" announces America as he steps inside the room.

"YEAH!" America yells. "Hey slow pokes! Come inside already!" said the chibis. They step out and drag the nations.

The crowd's eyes bulges out as they take in the decorations, music, and food and drinks. "What is going on?" asks Germany.

"Party time, aru!" replies chibi China. "A party?" "Yes, because we are sure you guys are tired and need time off." explains chibi England.

"Ve~Germany! Let's go!" Italy tugs Germany to the buffet. "But the meeting!" Germany struggles.

"Kesesesesese, West! You are such a bore! Loosen up for once!" Prussia shouts as he goes on the dance floor.

"Fine, the meeting will be postponed." sighs Germany. He hurries to the buffet for wurst and beer.

The nations cheered and dives into the party. France is flirting with people and they are getting annoyed. Chibi England signals to Mini Italy.

Mini Italy fit pink scones into his slingshot and fired. The scones zooms toward the place where the sun don't shine or his jewels.

France clutches that place, went down, and groans, "The pain..." Everyone burst out laughing within five seconds of this stunt.

Then the song "Happy Sythesizer" came on play. "Oops, sorry! Wrong song!" calls out chibi Korea. She prepares to put on the next song.

"You don't have to, aru. Just leave it alone." says China. "Look." Every nation is doing the dance who is led by Italy, Japan, America, and Germany.

"Switzerland, Romano, Austria, Netherlands, Norway, Iceland, Germany, England, and Hong Kong looks displeased." observes chibi Korea.

"But I'm going to record it." she whips put her trusty I-pod and set on auto. She jumps in and sings the song.

Afterwards, some of the nations are chasing Korea who has chibi Korea on his shoulders to get the video of them dancing.

"GET BACK HERE! WE WON'T LET YOU PUT THAT ONLINE!" the displeased nations shouted. "Da-Ze! You'll never catch us!" the Koreas called out.

Liechtenstein, Spain, Hungary, Belgium, Denmark, Prussia, France, and China are laughing at this.

A while into the party, chibi England is swaying around and twirling. "Hey, Iggy! Your chibi looks silly." points out America.

"Shut it, bloody git!" England snaps. "Chibi, what's wrong?" he crouches to her level. "Hahaha, chibi Russia gave me a cup of interesting liquid. Tastes funny." chibi England hiccups.

"What did you give her?!" said a freaked out England. "Only vodka." smiles chibi Russia.

Those two chibis goes around and scares the nations with attempts to go to the "Pink Side."

"Why?" asks a warily chibi Denmark. "Because...we have cookies!" chibi Russia announces. Chibi England holds up a tray full of pink cookies.

"They are not burnt." chews chibi Cuba. "Like why the cookies would be burnt." frowns chibi England, "I spent like totally 2 hours baking these."

"That explains it." said mini Italy also munching on one. "Huh?" asks America. "She is in her Poland Form so yeah..." munches mini Italy.

Chibi Denmark is chased by both chibi England and Russia. "Stop! Why aren't you stopping?!" calls out chibi Russia.

"Because you guys are mean to me!" cries chibi Denmark. Mini Italy jumps in front of her and said, "We're not gonna let you go any further! Go!"

Chibi Cuba charges at her. "Italy and Cuba?! You guys are after me too?!" cries chibi Denmark in shock. "I can't take this anymore! Help! China!"

Crickets chirp as chibi Denmark stares at chibi China. "...Earth to China. Anyone home?" Nothing happens.

"I want to join the Pink Side. They have cookies!" chibi China whines. "No." said chibi Japan. "But Japan, cookies." supports chibi Taiwan.

"Still, it is just cookies." said chibi Hong Kong. "Cookies, aru! I want them, aru!" cries chibi China. "No, you may not." restrains chibi Japan.

"Japan, just let her go." chibi Taiwan tugs at chibi Japan's arm. "You can wait for 5 minutes. They will not be gone." said chibi Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong, you are supposed to be on my side." said chibi Japan. "I never said about agreeing with you." said chibi Hong Kong.

THUMP! Chibi China collapses after her multiple personalities fought. "That was weird, aru." exclaims China in fright, "Japan, what do you think?"

"I'm used to it." Japan replies quietly. "Will she be alright?" asks Taiwan in concern. "She'll probably be fine." sighs Hong Kong.

Chibi Denmark stops and the group: chibi England, chibi Russia, mini Italy, and chibi Cuba said, "huh?"

"I do not care anymore, do what you want." said chibi Denmark with her eyes closed.

"Who wants sweets?" asks China. "Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" chants the chibis with China awake. "I like trains." says chibi Korea.

Everyone stares at her in confusion. Then a toy train comes out of nowhere and toots its whistle and chugs out of the room. TOOT! TOOT! CHUG-A-CHUG-A- TOOT! TOOT!

"Where did that toy train come from?" asks Denmark. Everyone shrugges in confusion. Canada and chibi Canada who is in the corner all this time smiles secretly.

Soon it is time to go home. Germany has to drag a drunk and beaten Prussia, sleepy Italy and mini Italy. The Nordics went with chibi Denmark in Finland's arms sleeping and Norway dragging a drunk Denmark by the ear. Russia went with chibi Russia chuckling with Ukraine and Belarus. England holds drunk chibi England and a hyper America with France stalking him. The Asian countries went with chibi China munching on a pink cookie and chibi Korea editing the video. Chibi Cuba left with Cuba in tow. All the other nations left in a hurry.

But the meeting hall is a mess right now so Canada and Chibi Canada are left to clean it up.

"That was a wild and fun party." said chibi Canada, sweeping up. "It is, huh? Kumatoru?" asks Canada to his polar bear.

Mr. Kumajirou looks at his owner and said, "Who are you two?" The Canadas sigh, "Canada and chibi Canada.

* * *

Poor Canada and chibi Canada. They can never get a break. Anyway, review please this! :D


	9. Good-Byes at Japanese Festival

I do not own Death the Kid and Hetalia; just the chibis like always

* * *

Chibi China is jumping up and down at the news she just received from China. And everyone gets to go!

"Got to let my friends know, aru~!" her voice quivers with excitement. Chibi China pulls out her cell phone and scrolls through her phone contacts.

(This is texting.)

Chibi China: Guess what, Russia?

Chibi Russia: Da? What is it?

Chibi China: We are going to Japan's festival!

Chibi Russia: Really? Should be fun!

Chibi China: Gotta let the others know! Zai jian!

Chibi China calls or texts the others to let them know that Japan invites them to a festival.

2 days later at night...

The Asian countries are waiting for the nations to come at the shrine's entrance. "Where are they, aru?!" cries Chibi China in her green mandarin jacket, red pants, and slippers with pandas on them.

"They're here!" shouts chibi Korea in a blue and white hanbok. "England had trouble with France earlier." frowns chibi England in a light pink yukata.

"Da, but Russia handled it." adds chibi Russia in a blood-red yukata with a pink scarf on. "Scary..." shudders chibi Denmark in a gray yukata.

"Vé!~ This festival should be fun!" cheers mini Italy in a white yukata with tomatoes. "Yes! Right, Canada?" asks Cuba in a blue yukata.

"Yes..." mumbles chibi Canada in a light brown yukata. "Mina-san, shall we go in now?" asks Japan in his usual clothing.

"Okay!" shouts the chibis as the group enters the festival. They are all stunned at the sight in front of them. Stalls of games and foods are on the side of the street. Brightly colored lanterns are hanging over their heads. And at the river are boats for the fireworks display.

"Wow! So pretty!" gasps the chibis in delight. "Iggy, let's go play some games!" shouts an excited America dragging an angry England away.

"You bloody git, let me go!" shouts England. Chibi Korea, England, and Russia rushes to the food stands. Chibi China, Denmark, and Cuba walks around and checking out the stands.

The other nations disperses into mini groups. After a few hours, the chibis are reunited and Chibi China drags them to see the parade with the floats.

"Look, how beautiful, aru!" laughs Chibi China. Chibi Korea, England, and Russia are taking silly pictures.

CRASH! The chibis look around in confusion for the commotion. "There, aru!" chibi China points frantically.

A big crowd of people are gathering around something. The chibis squeeze through and sees what happened.

"Don't you ever learn, Prussia?!" shouts Hungary with her frying pan out in her hand. Prussia is clutching his aching head which has a big, throbbing bump on it.

"Oh, my. Are you alright, Prussia-san?" Japan helps him up. "Kesesesese! The awesome me is okay!" laughs Prussia.

"You are the one who caused this place to be unsymmetrical!" accuses a voice in the crowd. A boy with black business suit with white rectangles holding two guns in his hands.

"Who are you?" asks Prussia. "I'm the son of Shinigami, Death the Kid." replies the boy.

"So, you're the one that is supposedly more awesome than I am. News for you, you're not!" shouts Prussia. "He shouldn't have done that, aru." mutters chibi China. Chibi Korea whips out a video recorder and the chibis silently shakes in laughter.

"What did you say?" asks Death the Kid, annoyed. "I said, you're not-" continues Prussia without being aware of the danger he will be in soon.

"Soul Resonance!" Death the Kid begins the charge-up with his guns. "Death Cannon." BOOM! Prussia crashes through the wall and causes a giant hole.

"Now its symmetrical, aru! Thanks, Kid!" cheers chibi China. "You're welcome." said Kid as he vanishes into the crowd.

"Nothing to see here, aru!" waves China out to the crowd. The crowd disperses soon after.

The nations decide to leave Prussia there and hurries away. Germany is ashamed of his brother's behavior and Italy tries to comfort him.

"Mina-san! Time for the fireworks to almost start!" calls Japan as he leads the nations into the best seats.

Big bursts of colors illuminates the night sky. The nations smile as they see their chibis amazed and having fun.

* * *

"What a perfect ending to a Spring Break vacation!" says chibi England to everyone. "But we must go now, aru!~" adds chibi China.

"Where are you going?" asks Spain. "Why, home, of course!" answers chibi Cuba. Chibi England chants a spell and said, "Open the way to home!"

A sinkhole opens up on the ground and the chibis line up. "Da-Ze! Good-bye! Everything originates from Korea!" shouts chibi Korea as she jumps in first.

"Kolkolkolkolkol! Bye, become one with Mother Russia, da!" floats chibi Russia down the hole. "Bye, Nordics!" calls chibi Denmark as she trips and takes chibi Cuba who grabs chibi Canada. Those three tumbles into the hole with an AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

"Will they be okay?!" asks Taiwan in alarm. "Vé!~ They will be fine! Make Pasta, not war!" jumps mini Italy headfirst.

"Zai jian, aru! Ancient Chinese way: China takes all, aru!" hops chibi China into the hole. "Bloody hell! Be careful! Anyway, see you **_later!"_**poofs chibi England into the hole. With a rumble and shake, the sinkhole closes with a soft pop.

"Bye, chibis!" called out the nations. A note flutters down on America's foot. He picks it up and read:

_Don't be so sad! We'll be back eventually! In the meantime, for taking care of us, here are some gifts! -the Chibis :D_

* * *

America got hamburger and a soda and Korea got the videos and songs from chibi Korea.

Hong Kong receives fireworks, Taiwan got flowers, Japan got some new manga and anime, and China got a Hello Panda stuffed animal from chibi China.

England got new recipes and a spell book from chibi England.

Italy and Romano got pasta and tomatoes from mini Italy.

Denmark got a beer mug, Norway got a stick to hit Denmark with, Iceland got earplugs, Finland got a Santa Hat, and Sweden got a photo with him and Finland enclosed in a frame from chibi Denmark.

Cuba got a straw hat and France got a rose from chibi Cuba. Canada got a new hockey stick and fish for the polar bear from chibi Canada.

* * *

The last chapter! Please review! Sayonara min'na!


End file.
